


Sick to His Stomach

by SoFarAway93



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Accidental Erection, BL, Boy Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Cuddling, Hand Jobs, Illness, M/M, Rubbing one out, Sickness, Sleeping Together, Smut, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93
Summary: Ken comes down with a stomach bug and is puking for ages. Daisuke wants to take care of him. The boys cuddle in bed causing problems for Ken that he must take care of in private.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sick to His Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't how I intended for this story to go but here we are with unintentional smut.

For the past half hour, Ken had his head in the toilet. It was 3 a.m. so everyone in his flat was fast asleep. He could even hear his roommate Daisuke snoring from a few doors down.

He groaned as he plunged his head back into the toilet but he had nothing left in his stomach to throw up. He sat on the cold tile floor gagging into the bowl with tears in his eyes. 

He felt so miserable. He longed for somebody to comfort him, for Daisuke’s touch to comfort him. He rested his head on the toilet seat and imagined the boy he loved rubbing his back, kissing his cheek and telling him everything was going to be alright. The thought of Daisuke’s warm hands helped him relax, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep in that awkward position.

“Ken, what are you doing on the floor?”

Ken blinked his eyes open, his entire body aching from falling asleep in such a strange position.

Daisuke kneeled and caressed Ken’s arm, “Ken, are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Ken shook his head, “No, I was puking and fell asleep in here. What time is it?”

“It’s 5:30. I got up to go to the bathroom and here you were sleeping with your head on the toilet seat. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I didn’t want to disrupt your sleep. It’s just a stomach bug anyway, nothing too serious.”

Daisuke looked hurt, “I would have rather been by your side.”

Ken blushed, now feeling silly that he didn’t wake him up, “I’m sorry. Next time I will wake you up when I’m feeling sick.”

Daisuke ran his fingers through Ken’s sweaty hair, he watched him close his eyes and melt at his touch, “How are you feeling now?”

Ken came back to reality, “I still have a stomach ache.”

“Let me take you to bed and I’ll get you some water. You need to stay hydrated. Maybe you can have something to eat after you’ve slept.”

Ken nodded and the boys stood up. He led Ken to his bedroom where Minomon was still sleeping, “I’ll put him in my bed with Chibimon.”

He crawled into bed and the moment his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. 

When he was ill he always had the most vivid dreams. He dreamt of Daisuke, his radiating warmth and adorable, goofy smile. He could feel that warmth envelope him as Daisuke hugged him tight and whispered something he couldn’t make out. Dream Ken then gently pressed his lips against Daisuke’s.

Ken woke up once their dream lips touched. He felt really warm and comfortable. He looked down to see tanned arms wrapped around him. He turned his head to see Daisuke spooning him while he was fast asleep. He held Ken close to his body, he could feel Daisuke’s chest rise and fall against his back.

_Holy hell, what am I supposed to do? Daisuke is literally in bed with me! We are so close together. I swear if I get a boner, I will never forgive myself._

Ken tried to relax. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about Daisuke in a sexual manner. He tried to shoo away all the thoughts that would lead him to getting an erection but they kept jumping to the forefront of his mind. He imagined Daisuke kissing the back of his neck, putting his hand up his shirt, his fingers dancing across his chest. 

He tried to block out the fantasy but it was too powerful. He thought about Daisuke grazing his fingers over his nipples and whispering, “Ken, your nipples are hard.” 

Ken could feel himself getting hard. He opened his eyes to find a massive tent in his pajama bottoms.

_Ichijouji, what the hell is wrong with you? Daisuke isn’t in bed because he wants to have sexy time, he’s trying to make you feel better! What am I going to do about this boner? He can’t see this!_

There was only one thing to do. 

Ken carefully slipped out from Daisuke’s arms then tip-toed his way to the bathroom. He was a little dizzy and his stomach was in knots. He wasn’t sure if that was from the sickness or his erection.

He closed the door behind him, dropped his pants to the floor and sat on the toilet. His tip was already wet so he used that as lubricant to jerk himself off. He pumped his hand up and down on his hard penis, wishing it was Daisuke’s hand instead of his own. He figured he might as well continue down the path of his fantasy to help get him out of this situation as fast as possible.

_Where was I? Oh yeah…_

_Daisuke squeezed Ken’s nipple and kissed across his shoulders. He took his other hand and caressed the tent in his pants, “You’re hard down here too. Let me take care of that for you.” He pulled down Ken’s bottoms and boxers to reveal his hard on. He wrapped his hand around him, pumping him slowly while Ken moaned._

_“Your cock is so hard and hot. Do you like it when I touch you like this?”_

_“Yes, I’ve wished for you to touch me for a long time.”_

_Daisuke pumped him faster, “I want to make you cum, Ken.”_

_“Daisuke,” Ken moaned. “I’m so close!”_

_Daisuke kept pace as he watched him inch closer and closer to climax, “Cum for me, Ken. Cum for me, my love.”_

Ken in reality blew his load into the toilet, panting from the vivid fantasy. 

There was a knock at the door, “Ken, are you ok? You were calling my name, are you feeling sick again?”

His face went bright red, he had actually called out his name and not just in his mind! 

He wiped the remaining semen off his head then flushed the toilet, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you! I thought I had to throw up but it was just the water from earlier that came up.”

He opened the door with a suspicious, awkward grin on his face. 

Daisuke smirked, “Ok, if that’s all it is. You weren’t jerking off in there were you?”

“Uh, um, no! Why would I be doing that? I’m sick! Sick people don’t masterbate when they’re sick!”

Daisuke laughed, “I love getting you wound up! I’m just joking. Go back to sleep, I’ll make you miso soup when you wake up.”

Ken covered back up in bed and thought, _I am never sleeping next to Daisuke again._


End file.
